Flutter
by Angel Of Childhood's End
Summary: A strange force is catching Professor X's attention. Where is it coming from? What kind of power does this mutant hold? When they have the chance to find out these answers will the X Men be ready for what is coming? Original Character! Slash Romance!
1. Prolouge

Hello I hope that you all enjoy this story! Original characters are mine and X-Men belong to their creator(s) Thanks! Enjoy the story and remember it will be SLASH!

Prologue

Bellion looked up at the full moon and sighed as he closed his eyes and began his meditation. He could feel his waist long white hair floating in the pool of water around him as he waited for himself to become one with the Universe. He was very patient and soon found himself becoming numb to the sense of 'him' and became aware of the flow of the world around him. He was the Shaman for his people and they looked to him for spiritual guidance. He smiled as he began to float on his back in the pond, looking to the Universe for the answers he was seeking.

Charles Xavier at the same time was studying the computer screen intently before him. He too was searching for answers though of a much different nature. For a few years now the computer would randomly give high spikes of mutant activity of almost unbelievable power, then, before the location could be determined the energy would simply disappear. He frowned and rolled away from the computer. He merely wanted to meet this powerful mutant and see who they were…and what they could do. He was especially worried about Magneto finding the mutant before he could. His interest was merely curiosity…Magneto would be more aggressive in his endeavors.

Scott watched as the professor rolled away deep in thought. The professor had shared with him the large spikes of mutant activity, but they could not deduce where it was coming from and what the power was. Scott had thought the computer could read immediately the area where the activity was taking place. The professor had explained however that the difficulty with this power was that it struck like lighting, a flash…then it was gone.

Bellion sighed as he came out of his trance and allowed himself a few moments before standing up in the pool and beginning the cleansing ritual he did after each mediation. The Universe had shared with him some of her mysteries, but of course not all things were meant to be shared. He heard the drums and knew they were calling the children to bed. He smiled, he would share with them a story that had come to him during his meditation, it was very exciting and was sure to amuse them.

Bellion smiled as he looked at the excited group of children before him. He took pride in his role as a Shaman to help spiritually lead his people, but he treasured his position as storyteller more than anything else. Tonight during meditation along with answers the Universe had supplied him with a story that was sure to fill the children, and any listening adults, with wonder.

"They are a group of warriors with magnificent powers…" He began, throwing some powder into the fire as he began to use the smoke to aide his story "Their Chief does not walk, but a chair magically carries him to wherever he needs to be. His warriors go out and fight against injustice in a giant silver falcon….their lead warrior can shoot fire out of his eyes! There is one who controls the weather, her hair as white as snow! A woman whose hair is red like the feathers of a phoenix! She can move objects with her mind and even…" He paused for dramatic effect "Go into the minds of others!" He smiled at the gasps of surprise this caused from his apt listeners "there is one who is more beast than man…he is their medicine man and takes care of them when there are injured. Then there is one…one who challenges the lead warrior constantly! He is like unbreakable stone and has claws of silver and light!"

Bellion laughed at the reaction of his audience "They fight to protect others of their kind from outsiders…and just as some people are good and bad they fight against those who are like them but want to destroy the outsiders instead!" He went on to tell stories of adventure introducing more characters of the heroes as they came into his mind. He saw one who was dark blue and could vanish and reappear….then one that made ice out of thin air. They were not as strong as the impressions he had of the others, but he felt they were somehow part of this group of heroes he was describing.

Scott was working quickly at the computer, there had been another spike and this one had lasted long enough for the coordinates to register. He smiled in success, finally they would be able to go and investigate this source of power, see who it was coming from and what they were doing. He knew that the professor was always generous, but Scott was much more cautious, he would do his best to convince them to join them…they could not afford to have Magneto gain stronger enemies.

Finally they were all loaded into the jet. Scott rolled his eyes when Wolverine lumbered in but he had no time to argue; besides he could see them needing the man's strength in the dense part of the jungle they would be going to. He made eye contact with the rest of his team before taking flight; they would soon find the source of the strange mutant power.

I hope you all enjoyed this opening bit! More to come


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for the support! I hope you all continue to enjoy this delicious story!

Bellion stepped into the cool pale morning light and basked in the crisp air before he made his way to the nearby water that he used for his rituals. He felt most connected through water and it was his preferred method for his practices. He looked out at the happy village that was coming to life with the morning sun and beginning their daily routines.

They were a small but proud tribe. They had once been a large and powerful people that controlled the majority of the jungle before the white settlers had come. They had gone deeper into the forest, their numbers dwindling as the decades wore on. Now they were small but strong; their way of life secure and peaceful as they had been forgotten by the world and preferred it that way.

His hair was long and silver in the morning light. It trailed lightly on the ground as he walked when he wore it unadorned. But he used that style for only the most serious of ceremonies. Today he had it bound up on his head with decorative sticks and beads holding it place with a large folded section hitting the top of his shoulder blades.

His clothing also showed his status, he wore colorful folds of cloth that covered his body to his knees and hung off his shoulders. They were the colors of the spirits and life, red, white, black and orange. He smiled warmly at his people. They had accepted him as their Shaman after his mentor had died. He was traditionally too young to be considered a proper Shaman but the trusted him for spiritual guidance. He was only twenty ages old, but still they trusted him.

XXX

Scott was looking for a safe place to land in the dense jungle he needed a secluded area so that they would not alarm the mutant or the people around them. He found a small clearing that would be efficient enough though it was not perfect. He landed ignoring any quips from Wolverine about his style and turned to face everyone before they departed. "We don't want to scare anyone. We're just here for information and to get to know them understand?" This last part was pointed directly at Wolverine, he was sure that the others would have no problem with following orders.

XXX

Bellion stood dripping in the morning sun. His eyes were closed and his face serene. He was not in meditation but was merely enjoying the sounds of the jungle around them, the sounds of life and peace that he had always known. He turned, opening his eyes slowly when he heard the approach of thundering little footsteps. He smiled brightly as he clothed himself in time for the children to come dashing out of the vegetation.

"Bellion! Bellion!" They cheered happily as they found their favorite story teller.

He wondered what had them all in a flurry and smiled excitedly with them. "Well little ones…what has you all so energetic this early in the morning?" His smile faded when he heard their response. "The warriors have come!"

XXX

Scott stood in the middle of the village clearing. He had not thought they would find a settlement in such a dense part of the jungle. However it seemed that these people had adjusted to their lifestyle. They lived in the hollows of giant trees that were more ancient than any he had ever seen before.

The clearing they had found apparently had been a field where they grew vegetables, when they landed everyone came out to investigate. To say they weren't happy was to say the least.

Scott held up his hands trying to ward them off, he had tried speaking to them and they had yet to respond. They were a quiet and fierce people it seemed. Their hair and skin was dark almost enough to blend into the forest around them. "Please…we're sorry about…where we landed but we came here to help you."

XXX

Bellion followed the children quickly to the clearing. He couldn't make much of their ramblings but he was finding familiar phrases in what they were saying. "Silver Falcon" and "Warriors" were the key phrases.

Scott watched as the one he believed was the Chief stepped forward. He had a spear pointed in his direction and was gazing at them with a blank expression even as his lips slowly dipped into a frown. He was looking over them carefully and shook his head as he stepped forward.

Bellion raced into the clearing with the children and gasped as he looked at the cause of all the commotion. "It's the Warriors." He whispered to himself even as he heard the cries of the children, admonishing him for not believing them.

Scott believed his life was spared when he saw the slender man surrounded by children entering the clearing. He was markedly different from the people around him, yet not so. He had tanned skin that was offset by his silver hair making him an exotic blend amongst the gathered group.

The Chief stared at the intruders and was about to command their sentence when Bellion entered the clearing, guided by some of his most ardent admirers. He frowned; he had not wanted to get the gentle Shaman involved. There was a simple rule that the tribe had always followed. Outsiders were an enemy to their kind. The only way to deal with them…was to remove them; despite any pleasant stories that Bellion might tell.

Bellion looked at the scene before him in shock before he turned his head to the chief. "These are… "He didn't need to finish his sentence; they were the exact replicas of the Warriors whose adventures he had been telling.

The Chief turned and looked to Bellion; he respected the shaman but gave him a small shake of his head. He could not risk the threat that these people could posses to their tribe.

Bellion's eyes widened at the realization of the Chief's intentions "We cannot…they are outsiders true but the universe must have sent them to us! Why else would I have seen them before they came? We were being told that we could trust them…" Bellion spoke quietly, but with conviction and wisdom beyond his years.

Scott watched the exchange closely. It was interesting; no matter what situation they were in, that it seemed there were two forms of leadership here. He wondered what the silver haired man's role was. When he turned to look at them once more Scott was captured by how dark the man's eyes were. Though for their color they were not cold, but deep and welcoming.

The Chief shook his head "Bellion we cannot risk what they might bring or do to our people! They have already ruined our food supply and that was by accident!" This time when the chief spoke there were murmurs of agreement that rose from some of the spectators.

Bellion considered this carefully. In the jungle they were not as high on the food chain as one might like to think. Any form of food was precious especially one that carried little risk in gaining it. He sighed wondering how he could do this. He needed to figure out why the Universe told him about these Warriors. They were here to serve a purpose he knew. He just needed time to figure it out.

Scott saw the silence and decided this would be a good opportunity to try to speak again. "Really we are sorry about the crops…we can have them replaced but you must listen to us before making a rash decision." He didn't need to know their language to realize he was on thin ice.

Bellion turned towards the stranger, the Lead Warrior he had spoken of before. He looked to the Chief and then said "Let me try to communicate with them, perhaps we can find a reason or solution." The Chief said nothing but lowered his spear, there were few who could resist Bellion when he wanted his way.

Bellion smiled gratefully and stepped forward, his bare feet cautious as his many bits of jewelry made soft twinkling sounds with his movements. He held up his hands so as not to alarm the warrior or his followers and was soon standing directly before him.

Scott had felt himself stiffen when the silver haired man approached him, but began to relax as he was caught by those dark eyes. He spoke again, though this time softly and directed it only to the person before him "We mean no harm."

Bellion reached forward and gently put his finger tips on the man's mouth as he closed his eyes. The man's words were useless and would only further irritate the Chief unless they could find some meaning behind them. He opened his mind to the universe and hoped to gain the enlightenment that he sought.

Scott was stunned by the sensitive touch but was soon distracted by the rapid beeping sound caused by their equipment informing them of a spike in mutant activity. His eyes widened as he looked at the slender man before him. Was he the mutant they were looking for?

Bellion smiled as a familiar weightless feeling over came him and the Warrior's words ran through his mind, suddenly becoming clear and understandable. He opened his eyes and stared in wonder at the man before him. "Amazing." he breathed.

The man uttered something that Scott couldn't understand and didn't have any time to try before the silver haired man turned away and began to speak rapidly at the gathered people. Many relaxed at whatever he was saying and while the Chief didn't look happy it seemed they were to be granted a chance.

Bellion kept his hand on the stranger, instinctively knowing that if he were to let go he would not be able to understand the strange words. He smiled at the Warrior and bowed his head as he put his free hand over his heart "Bellion." He said softly. He didn't bother with his title as he rarely did with his people and saw no need to confuse the stranger.

Scott understood and returned the gesture "Scott Summers." He said before he could stop himself. He had planned on saying 'Cyclops' since they did not yet know anything about these people, however apparently his mouth had different ideas.

They were led to the very center of the tree homes where drums were beaten and even more people seemed to come out of the woodwork. "Where do they all come from?" He asked allowed.

Bellion smiled and shook his head, wondering if he would be able to answer in their language someday. He kept his hand on the Warrior as he explained to his people that the Warriors had come out of curiosity. The universe wouldn't tell him what the curiosity was, that they meant no harm, and that he would make sure they atoned for the destroyed food before they left.

Scott watched as the one called Bellion continued to speak, when the young silver haired man looked over his shoulder at him with a mischievous wink he wondered what was being told without his knowledge.

XXX

That night they were seated around a massive fire as Bellion made familiar shapes out of the smoke. At first he thought that he was merely creating illusions of him and his team and telling figment stories about him. Then he saw images of the professor and their home at the school. He tensed when he saw these, wondering if this was somehow his power, or if he had spoken to Magneto already.

Please continue to enjoy! More to come!


	3. Chapter 2

I just wanted to thank Echo Dancer for their kind words and support!

Please continue to enjoy the story!

Bellion smiled as he watched his people slowly become relaxed around the strangers. There was still some tension, but he had shown them where they could move their Silver Falcon. They had also started to repair the damage that had been done to their small field. He found that he could let go of Scott and be able to still understand him which was interesting.

Scott had been surprised to find that these stoic people could be warm and kind once they realized they had not meant any harm. The fact that they were helping repair the field was also doing much to soften the sheltered people towards them.

There had been few incidents so far, such as Wolverine who had almost gotten in a fight with the Chief when the language barrier had frustrated him. Bellion had managed to stop the two from continuing, however Logan was now spending most of his time at the farther edges of the field.

While most of the team agreed they were doing the right thing repairing the field there had been quiet inquires to exactly how long the duration of their stay was going to be. Scott had waved away most of the questions saying that they were in a delicate situation. They had only just begun winning the people's goodwill; they could not yet broach the topic that had brought them here.

They had confirmed that it was Bellion who had been the cause of the spikes. However, now that they were at the location they were able to see what an important role he played in the tribe. Scott was surprised that despite his obvious age that even the elders of the village often seemed to come to him with problems.

Scott was never able to understand what was being said, however he could observe most of what he needed to know simply by watching the daily interactions. It was when they were taking a break from the field work that Jean once again reminded him why they were here.

Scott looked over when Jean approached and smiled warmly at her as he moved over on the log to give her a space to sit. He could see the thoughtful expression on her face and knew that she was having trouble phrasing exactly what she wanted to say. He took a moment to step out of his role as Captain and gently took her hand into his "What is it?"

Jean smiled, despite their powers she sometimes wondered if it was really Scott who was able to read minds. She relaxed and began to speak easily. Knowing that Scott would value what she had to say. "We've already been here two weeks Scott….we knew that this mission would take time…but we haven't even began trying to discuss with them Bellion's…condition."

Scott frowned and gently tightened his grip on her hand. It was true, at first he had used the excuse of the language barrier to put off the conversation; but time was running out. They had been away for too long now and he was worried about if Magneto should arrive. He looked up and felt put at ease when he saw Jean's eyes looking at him with understanding "I… we'll try to talk to him tonight…when everyone's asleep." He shook his head as he looked up and saw the subject of their conversation walking towards them.

Bellion was excited that the field work was almost done and was surprised to see the warriors working without their leader. He wondered why he would have left but soon understood when he saw him talking to the one called Jean Grey on a log. He had seen their interactions and knew they had partnered in life. He smiled and hoped he wasn't intruding as he walked over.

Jean smiled warmly sensing the young man's hesitation and stood to make the meeting seem less private. "Hello Bellion." She said happily, she was picking up their language faster than the others and was able to speak a few basic words.

Bellion gave a warm smile, Jean Grey was very kind and smart as she respectfully stayed out of their minds and seemed eager to learn their language. The Chief at first had been alarmed at this, but Bellion could see no harm in letting them in a little.

XXX

Scott had watched in amusement as Bellion excitedly told another story to the children. He was surprised at how mischievous the young man could be when he wanted. Watching him interact with the rest of tribe it seemed as though Bellion was constantly a source of patience and understanding. It was moments like this that reminded Scott how young the man actually was.

It was during one of the fantastic battle scenes that Bellion was happily describing that Scott remembered how serious the stakes were. He had seen firsthand how idyllically this small group of people lived away from the rest of the world and its troubles. He planned on doing his mission and leaving them intact. Others would not be so kind; he narrowed his eyes behind his visor as he watched the smoke imitation of Magneto rise from the smoke.

It happened suddenly and only the urgent beeping from his device warned him there was about to be a large burst of mutant activity. One minute Bellion was happily describing the scene to the eagerly listening children and adults when his eyes went wide and he slumped over.

The tribe act quickly, the worried and frightened children were hurried away to their respective trees to rest for the night as the Chief quickly moved to Bellion's side and picked up the slender man.

Scott and his team exchanged glances, not understanding what was taking place. Jean Grey had her eyes closed in concentration as she tried to lightly use her powers in order to gather what was happening. "Scott…" She gasped her breath short as her eyes opened and showed fear.

Bellion trusted the Chief's strong arms as he tried to understand what was happening. He had often had visions but never ones this violent before where he could not decipher what the Universe was trying to tell him. Horrific images flashed in his mind's eyes. He shook his head trying to get them to leave him but the forces would not be stopped. His eyes opened and he looked around blindly comprehension over coming him as he looked around at the concerned faces of his people. "Run" He whispered hoarsely, barely able to speak as tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.

Jean grabbed Scott's arm and looked at him with fear "Scott…Magneto is coming..."

They had no time to act. The Chief was gathering the warriors as the women, children, and elders were being guided and helped out of the village. Quickly and efficiently the necessary belongings were organized and packed as they small village began to evacuate because of a single word from their Shaman.

Scott pushed his way to Bellion's side and touched the man's bare arm, not wanting to risk any linguistic confusion "Magneto our enemy is coming…you and your people must get out now."

Bellion nodded shakily but pulled away from Scott and instead looked to the chief. His mouth was in a grim line, understanding more than these strangers what the words and actions of his Shaman meant.

Bellion bowed his head and moved out of the Chief's arms and murmured a small prayer as he turned and began walking to the outer circle of the village. The Chief protected their people, it was up to Bellion to enable them in any way that he could.

Magneto's arrival was a blaze of fire and Bellion almost cried out from physical pain as he watched as one of their homes crumpled to the ground. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he pressed his hands together and began to quickly murmur prayers passed on to him by his mentor. He could only hope he was strong enough to allow his people to get too safely.

The Chief watched as Bellion stood before the blazing fire and looked at Scott, his eyes filled with obvious accusation before he turned and began to help the rest of his people escape.

Scott couldn't follow what was happening and turned to look at Jean in confusion. She shook her head "He's praying to the Gods to allow his people let his people go…he intends to be the last to leave."

From her expression Scott could easily read what would happen to the slender young Shaman if he stayed behind too much longer. Magneto was creating fear and had not yet appeared, but that would soon change. They also still didn't understand much about Bellion's powers. They didn't have to too realize that if he was praying to the Gods then it was unlikely he had offensive powers.

Scott rushed to Bellion and gently laid his hand on Bellion's shoulder not wanting to startle him. Those large deep eyes opened and looked into his. Scott could see beneath the usual calm there was flickering fear that once again reminded him that he was indeed a young man. "You can't stay here we have to go. Come with us!" He wanted to fight Magneto, but he doubted the area would survive if they did.

He never planned on rushing Bellion into this decision and he also knew that while Bellion could understand him he truly didn't understand what he would be getting into.

Bellion had a rush of understanding of Scott's words he nodded his head. He would leave as soon as he finished the prayer of protection and follow his people to the hidden shelter. However in the confusion of fire and chaos he didn't realize how his answer would be taken.

Scott was surprised by Bellion's quick acceptance and for a second he knew that Bellion really didn't understand. He would take it though, his expression hardened and he nodded to the rest of the team as he guided Bellion over to the 'silver falcon' it was time to go.

It moved all so fast for Bellion. One second he was sure he was telling Scott that he would be following shortly as soon as he was done. Then the next thing he knew he was being dragged to their strange Falcon and forced in. He tried to struggle out but the rival warrior strapped him in a seat and gave him a clear look that said he would be wise not to cause any trouble.

Bellion wondered how he had misunderstood them so much. Were they waiting for a distraction like this the entire time? Waiting for him to have a lapse so that they could take him away from his people who needed him? He didn't want to believe it, he tried to calm himself, there had to be a simple misunderstanding….

Scott could see Jean looking at him and knew that she knew Bellion might not have fully agreed to come with them. He merely pressed his lips together and continued to look forward as he quickly readied the jet and took off. He heard a cry of shock from the back and knew it was Bellion as he watched as all he knew melted away to the ground. He knew then he had made the wrong choice.

XXX

A few hours later they landed at the school and only then did Scott risk turning and looking back. Bellion seemed to have collapsed in his seat and he could see the dried tear tracks on the young man's face. He tried to ignore the clench of guilt that tugged sharply at him as he picked him up. He would get him to the professor quickly. He would know what to do.

Professor Xavier looked up when he heard the jet return and smiled. He had begun to worry but knew that Scott was a fully capable leader. He came out to meet them, surprised to find Scott carrying a slender, slightly strange looking young man in his arms.

Scott tried not to hurry towards the professor as he held out Bellion so that the Professor could easily reach him and asked in a tone that revealed his anxiety. "Is he alright? He won't wake up…"

For the first time Xavier felt a shiver of unease as he took note of the expressions worn by the X-Men. He slowly reached forward and pressed his fingers gently to the young man's temples. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before he quickly pulled away. Partly to respect the young man's mind…and because of what he saw. He looked up at the eyes through the red visor and seriously "Scott…what have you done?"

I hope you enjoyed this! More to come!


	4. Chapter 3

I hope you will enjoy this next chapter!

Mystique watched the evacuating people and the burning jungle with a cold, uncaring expression before she turned to Magneto and asked curiously "And what was the point of that? They got away…" She knew that Magneto's plans were often very complex; however she saw little point in letting their prize go so easily.

Eric chuckled and shook his head as he turned to her "My dear that was the point exactly. In the panic our target was separated from his people and the X-Men were kind enough to take him away for us. I'm afraid that will have a terrible impression on him. Taken away from his people by the people he was beginning to trust…yes this is exactly what I had in mind."

Mystique smirked in understanding and turned her attention to the burning Jungle "They'll be helpless without their Shaman…Perhaps I could play with them?" She asked as she took on Bellion's appearance.

Eric smiled in amusement but waved his hand "No my dear now is not the time. Let them wander on their own, we will be back to finish with them once we have or target." With that he motioned for the plane to take off and they left the burning jungle in their wake.

XXX

Scott and his team sat before the Professor, and while there was much to say there was only a strained silence in the room as the Professor looked over his assembled team. "Scott…I do not think that it is necessary for me to tell you how disappointed I am."

Scott couldn't hide the flinch from the Professors words; his only relief was that Logan had nothing to add to his current shame. He was proud that the entire team, Logan was counted by his stoic silence, had insisted Scott had been working under extreme circumstances and the language barrier had prevented any clear understanding. Of course, in the light of the new day those facts seemed to count for very little.

"You were only supposed to go there, discover the cause of the power spikes, talk to him if you could." Xavier shook his head as he looked down at his folded hands "It was not an action mission Scott… Now Bellion is taken away from the world he once, and I won't be surprised if he thinks he was taken by force."

Once again Scott wanted to hang his head at the Professors quiet lecture. He managed to keep his head up though. He was no longer a student being talked to about his test scores. He was a team leader and had to accept the consequences of the actions he took during that role. He nodded sharply "Bellion can understand us from what we've seen…When he wakes I will be sure to explain the situation to him and offer to take him back."

Professor Xavier's mouth settled into a rare line as he shook his head "I'm afraid that is no longer possible Scott. We might have disturbed their society beyond repair. Magneto now knows the location and has shown he is willing to use force. It is not safe for Bellion to return, his people will also be safer if he is not there to make them a target."

Scott tensed, he had not fully comprehended his actions before, and the realization weighed like a stone in his stomach. He had thought their relationship would be damaged beyond repair. Instead the trust they had earned was broken and Bellion could not go back to his home and people for an indefinite amount of time. The professor's words echoed in his mind and he wondered to himself 'What _have _I done?"

XXX

Bellion let out a small sound of discomfort as he woke and slowly opened his eyes. His mind was still settled in sleep and he thought his memories to be a dream or vision. However as he sat up and clearly looked at the room around him the stillness of his soul told him he was no longer home.

He climbed out of the giant pad he had been laid in and found the squareness of the room too disturbing to remain inside. His eyes widened as he wondered how he would get out and shivered at how unnatural the room was. Suddenly a voice came into his mind '_Try the door.'_ He looked towards a rectangle with a gold stone on it and a few tried later he opened it to find himself inside another rectangle. "Where am I?" he asked helplessly as he felt his heart begin to race in panic.

XXX

Scott knew from experience that the Professor was delving into someone's mind. His suspicions were confirmed when the Professor moved from behind the desk and said "Our guest is awake and I had not taken into account how disturbed he would be by his surroundings. I think it might be best if we sought him out."

They found Bellion wandering down the hallway; it was the first time Scott had ever seen such emotion on his face. Usually Bellion's expression showed inner peace, a gentle smile or simply a light in his eyes as he watched the world around him. Now his dark skin seemed paler than Scott was used to seeing and his lips were pressed together in fear as his dark eyes seemed to be searching for something.

Xavier saw his guest's distress and rolled forward, startling Bellion, but he quickly held up his hands to show he meant no harm. _'I didn't mean to frighten you…I merely wanted to offer making this as easy for you as possible."_

Bellion took a step back, he wanted to calm his turmoil and open himself to answers that the Universe could give him. However in the current state he was in there was no way his inner mind was calm enough to allow him to become enlightened which only caused is unease to grow.

It was as he looked into the Professor's eyes that he felt a wash of knowledge come over him. He opened his mouth with hesitation, but fear propelled him forward "Where am I?" He asked.

The gathered group in the hallway looked at Bellion with startled surprise. During their stay he had learned a few words, mainly greetings, in their language. However this jump in understanding could only be attributed to his powers.

XXX

Bellion felt much calmer after Ororo has been kind enough to take him for a walk around the school grounds. Bellion stood and watched as the sun set, marveling at being able to see so much sky and then had headed in to have the long awaited conversation with the X-Men.

They all sat down at a table, Ororo had wanted to prepare food for them but Professor Xavier had insisted they should eat in peace first and then have the talk. After the plates were cleared away Xavier folded his hands thoughtfully as he looked at Bellion.

He took a breath and began to explain in the only way he knew how…At the beginning "In every organism on Earth there exists a mutating gene - the X-factor, as it has come to be known. It is the basic building block of evolution the reason we have evolved from homo habilus..."

XXX

Bellion had taken the time during the Professors talk to regain his inner calm. Now the only sign of his distress was the fact his lips were still pressed into a line, though not as harshly as before. "So you say…My gifts are not because I am a Shaman but because of a…birth condition?" He shook his head "I cannot believe this, my tribe has been led by Shaman's since the beginning of creation, I cannot believe it is merely a… coincidence."

He stood from the table and turned to Scott with a bow of his head "I understand that you meant me no harm when you took me. You thought I had consented and given the situation wanted to give me aide." He paused and then continued "However I cannot stay…I must return to my people immediately."

Bellion looked calmly out at the group, ready to begin the discussion on how soon he could return. He became uneasy once again when the silence continued to stretch out.

Logan rolled his eyes and it was only because of the Professor's beliefs on indoor smoking that he was able to resist lighting a cigar. It seemed that once again he would have to be the bad guy on the team and said bluntly "You can't go back…not now and probably not ever now that Magneto is after ya."

Bellion blinked at Logan for a moment "I understand the danger this Magneto poses, however that does not change the fact that my people need me. I must return."

Logan growled, though he was quietly impressed that such a calm guy was not easily intimidated. "Look…it's _you _he'll be after, he'll kill everyone in the village to get to you. I doubt they'd thank you for comin' back then."

Xavier realized that this line of conversation wouldn't benefit anyone. "Bellion" He said gently to gain the Shaman's attention. "While Logan said it rather harshly" He gave a look to Logan at this "I must insist that this is the safest place for you right now. Perhaps if we can find out more about your abilities we would be better able to find the reason why Magneto is after you."

Bellion was quiet for a moment and carefully looked at each member of the team and then straightened. "Thank you for your advice and kindness Professor. However, as I said before, I refuse to believe that a vital tradition of my people is nothing more than a …genetic condition. My abilities are nothing more than being open to the Universe and receiving the wisdom that is granted. I am able to speak for every member of my tribe when I say that we would rather face a battle together, than survive apart." There was a stubborn tilt to his chin as he said "We can discuss this further tomorrow if you like Professor, but I will continue to insist on being returned.

The X Men decided that Bellion was right in calling it a night. As Logan had already demonstrated for them it was too late for logical discussion to take place. A few words were exchanged quietly between members. Soon the room was empty as everyone returned to their rooms to rest.

XXX

Bellion waited until he could feel the stillness of the giant home before opening his window and using a nearby tree to escape his uncomfortable confines. He closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath before looking up at the bright full moon. He felt a wave of peace come over him and knew now would be a good time to meditate. It was true he preferred water, but he could feel the hum of energy coursing through the tree, and by connection him. He leaned back into the tree and felt his mind open as he became one with the Universe.

Sadly this time the Universe had no enchanting stories to share with him or answers to the mysteries of life. Instead he was filled with images of burning forest and the screams and cries of fear that came from his people as they tried to run. He saw the Chief looking with grim sorrow over their burnt home as he shook his head and motioned for the tribe to gather around him.

The elders had large tracks of tears pouring down their faces and children clutched at their mothers as the Chief said they had no choice but to move from their ancient home and find a new place to stay. If Bellion had been there he would have divined which direction they should head. Instead the tribe was left to wander the dense and dangerous jungle blindly. They only had a vain hope they would find somewhere safe to live.

When Bellion came out of his meditation just as the dawn was breaking he was not surprised to find tears in his eyes.

Thank you! More to come!


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the great and detailed reviews! Please continue to enjoy!

Bellion was seated out in one of the gardens that were so numerous on the School's estate. He found it strange to see nature so tamed and orderly, but he still enjoyed the beauty of the plants. He delicately traced one of the stems of the most peculiar plants he had found. A rose bush. He was dazzled by the simple beauty of its color and pricked his finger more than once on its protective thorns.

He sighed and looked away. Glad that Ororo had been kind enough to find him a pair of sunglasses that he could wear outside. With no lush jungle vegetation to protect him from the sun he found this new world much too bright for his dark eyes to handle. He sighed and looked back to the main house. Wondering how long he would be forced to endure this new world.

That morning he had tried to begin a conversation with the Professor on when he could return and once again he was told it was best for him to stay here. He wondered if the X Men could comprehend that it wasn't _him _he was concerned with. It was his people. He had been getting visions of them and they were wandering through the dark jungle aimlessly with less and less hope every day. He took a breath to calm himself; anger would not serve him well.

Logan was watching Bellion from a distance, slightly irritated by the Shaman. It was obvious that he didn't want to stay and that while he did comprehend the danger that Magneto posed he didn't care and wanted to return. His calm attitude rubbed Logan the wrong way, if he wanted to leave why didn't he just leave? Logan had wandered aimlessly for years trying to find his past; at least Bellion knew what he was looking for.

Bellion looked up at Logan's approach and smiled "Good afternoon Logan." He said softly turning his attention away from the rose for the time being. He could see by the tense way Logan held himself around him that he did not like being near. Bellion could understand that, the unknown made many people uncomfortable.

Logan narrowed his eyes at the casual greeting and said "What are you doin' out here? Aren't you trying to get the Prof to let you go back?" Logan wanted to see the Shaman crack and wondered how long it would take for him to lose his calm completely.

Bellion looked thoughtfully up at Logan "It is true that I would very much like to leave so that I could return to my people. However as the saying goes we have reached a 'stalemate'. I cannot go back without the aid of the Silver Falcon and the Professor, in his kindness, seeks to protect me by keeping me here." He shook his head and said softly to himself "He doesn't understand."

Logan felt his lips curling and said "The gates right over there…. Just walk out and keep walking until you find your people." Logan thought he was prepared for anything the Shaman could throw at him. However he did not expect laughter.

Bellion gave a small chuckle and looked up at Logan through the tinted lenses. "Logan…what possible good can being stubborn do for me? Yes I am sure if I walked out those gates the Professor would respect my decision and not stop me. But where would that get me? I am in a world in which I know little about and have no idea where on a map my home even is. One should always know when they are stuck, whether they like it or not."

Logan blinked in surprise at the Shaman's logic and shook his head "Well then you better get ready for a long stay then." He waited to see what response that remark would get when they were interrupted.

"Logan!" Scott called as he hurried over to the two men. He knew that expression on Logan's face, it was quite familiar to him since it was the one he always wore when he was trying to get under someone's skin.

Scott came up beside Bellion and quickly looked to see if he was upset and was glad to see the Shaman merely smiling calmly at whatever prodding Logan had been doing. He then turned his attention to the problem and said "The professor wants to see you." It was a childish lie, but he didn't want to be his usual self to Logan with Bellion watching.

Logan looked between the two of them and frowned "Yeah right." He said but walked off; it seemed he also wanted to restrain his usual attitude around Bellion.

Scott waited until Logan was out of earshot before he turned to Bellion "Are you sure that you're okay? He has a way with people…"

Bellion laughed and shook his head "No he is quite fine Scott." His expression turned to one of almost sadness as he looked at Logan's retreating back "He has many burdens that he carries…he needs an outlet for his anger at the world and I am more than able to handle his barbs."

Scott looked at Bellion and then back at Logan's form which had disappeared into the house. He felt himself sympathize a bit with Logan, knowing that life wasn't easy for the feral mutant before he pushed it aside. "Actually it's you the professor wanted to see…he wants to find out how your powers work exactly."

Bellion frowned and looked up at Scott with confusion "I understand that for the moment I have no choice but to stay here…however must you continue to disrespect my by insisting something held sacred to me is nothing more than scientific fact?"

Scott opened his mouth to say once again it was because it _was _but Bellion stopped him by gently putting a finger on Scott's mouth. "Even if it is…I would appreciate it if my beliefs were respected."

Scott had nothing to say to that and lowered his head as he gently took Bellion's hand away from his mouth so that he could speak "I do respect you and who you are Bellion…the Professor just wants to know what Magneto is after."

This only made Bellion sigh sadly before he shook his head and said softly to himself "They'll never understand." Those words made Scott feel guilty but he had no choice but to escort Bellion to the Professor.

Bellion stood before the Professor his hands held firmly at his sides as he said "As I said to Scott…I have no choice but to stay here for the time being…but please do not insult me any more by disregarding my beliefs."

Xavier looked at the young man standing before him and nodded slowly "Very well…if you insist than all we can do is keep you in the safety of the School." He was thoughtful for a few more minutes before he looked to Scott "We have a field trip today…It would be best if we left in an hour."

Scott nodded and watched as the professor rolled away and gave a slight smile to Bellion "He means well he does… he never meant to disrespect you."

Bellion returned the small smile and said "I understand very well Scott…" He left to return to the gardens. He tried to spend as little time inside as possible. He was certain that he would never get used to such a set up and the gardens were a welcome reprieve.

Scott watched him go before leaving to get ready himself. He had no doubt that they would run into Magneto there and wondered what would happen when their paths crossed.

XXX

At the museum the Professor was able to pause as an incident occurred with his students. The unfrozen mutants looked around in mild confusion as the report came on the news about the attack on the President. Students and teachers alike felt an ice cold shiver of fear as the reporter went into details.

Xavier knew already they were evacuating to leave and wondered if his old friend had anything to do with this. He had been quiet since the strange attack on Bellion's people. He shook his head and helped usher the students out. He wondered if this was the beginning of the war Erik often talked about.

XXX

Bellion looked up from his spot in the garden when he heard the students return. He smiled as he looked upon the children. Professor Xavier was doing great good with these children. Helping them come to terms with their abilities. Helping them become healthy happy adults.

Watching the children made Bellion think back to his earlier discussion with the professor. His tribe and their traditions were very important to him. However he could not ignore the fact these children had powers he could not explain. He closed his eyes and thought deeply, would whatever results Professor Xavier gave him really change him? The answer was no.

Even if the Professor proved beyond a doubt that his abilities were nothing more than conditions inside the human body…he would still believe in tradition. He knew he had upset the professor earlier that day, and knew that he only wanted to help him like he had helped these children.

Bellion came to a decision and stood following the large group into the house. He would inform the Professor of his choice and then perhaps what they found could benefit them both.

Bellion came in just as the Professor was saying that Logan would be watching the house and children tonight. Bellion gave a small amused smile; did he count as one of the children? He could see by Logan's expression that he was not impressed, but there was little he could do.

The professor looked up at Bellion's entrance and smiled warmly "Ah there you are…I don't think the gardens have ever received so much attention before."

Bellion felt at ease with the warm smile, he was glad that while the Professor had been upset before he did not hold Bellion's choice against him.

The Shaman walked forward and half knelt so he could take Xavier's hand "I have thought deeply over our conversation earlier. I have great respect for you and what you do here with these children… if understanding my power helps you than you may run your tests. I know now that no matter what you tell me my beliefs will remain unchanged."

The Professor looked stunned for a moment before saying "Very well… Let us begin the tests tomorrow. I'm afraid it will be only you and Logan tonight. The rest of the team is going to find a rouge mutant and Scott will be accompanying me on a visit."

Bellion smiled and bowed his head "Tomorrow it is then."

As you might have noticed I am mixing bits of the X Men movies/comics together. It all serves a purpose. More to come soon!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm sorry for the delay I had finals to deal with! Hopefully we will continue back on schedule! There are some time skips in this chapter to keep things tidy. Lots of action and plot movement in this one!

The attack came so quickly that night. Logan was able to organize the students and get them to safety thanks to a well practiced evacuation drill. However towards the end he got distracted as one of the intruders taunted him as knowing about his past. The temptation almost overcame him before Bobby saved him by blocking them off with an ice wall. He shouted in denial but he was soon pulled away.

Bellion had been out enjoying the night life of the Garden when he saw the attack. He stood and ran to come help the children. He wandered hall after hall, his fear rising as he found no children and only the leftovers of an attack. He rounded a corner and came face to face with strange black figures and a man standing between them "Well lookie here boys…we have ourselves a straggler."

XXX

Scott drove the professor through the gates of the school and they could easily tell something was horribly wrong. There were no lights on in the school. Scott looked over to Xavier and saw the stricken look on his mentor's face and asked "What's wrong?" His voice was strained at the possibilities.

The professor couldn't bring himself to speak and Scott hurried to pull into the garage.

They wandered through the School and Scott couldn't help but feel as though he was walking through a ghost town. A pop was open in the kitchen, the T.V was still on. Signs that whatever happened had happened quickly and gave no warning before it struck. Scott looked at Xavier and saw the sign of tears in the man's eyes as cold anger started to show. "Contact Jean immediately." the professor ordered.

Scott went to get a communicator when he heard something crack under his shoe. He pulled his foot back and felt a tight knot of fear form in his gut. "Professor…" He said softly as he bent over and picked it up. It was a strand of beads with a bell attached at the end; it was one of Bellion's hair decorations.

The fear in the Professor's face grew perceptively as he said again "Please, hurry and call Jean. Our time may be running out."

Scott couldn't believe what had happened to their school. Sure sometimes they had been attacked directly, but never the _school _itself… and never the children. He shook his head as he clutched Bellion's hair decoration. How had this happened?

They did a search of the school and found Hank injured in the lab. It seemed that he had been caught in the action but then was able to get to safety before he had been found. Xavier rolled up to his close friend and put a comforting hand on the struggling man as Scott retrieved medical supplies. "What happened?"

Hank looked up at the Professor and shook his head "It was so fast…"

He closed his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts so that he could explain them easily. He started at one of the first things that he remembered "Bellion got restless and asked that I do the tests tonight… he was afraid he would lose his nerve… He came to me for the blood tests and then found you before you left…

(Flashback)

Bellion poked his head into the medical bay and looked around cautiously before a boisterous laugh shocked him and he turned sharply and found himself faced with what seemed to be a giant blue man beast.

Hank looked down at the School's newest guest and couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I am sad to say I don't have many willing visitors come to see me. I'm afraid that I've gotten used to it…"

Bellion bowed his head to the medicine man he had seen in his visions and said politely "Forgive my disrespect… I was a bit startled by your sudden arrival."

Hank raised a brow at the polite young man and gave a hearty pat on the back to him. "As I said I am quite used to it." He smiled and said "Though I rarely get such a formal apology."

As he spoke he carefully looked over his visitor. Charles had wanted him to run the standard least intrusive tests he could out of respect to their private guest. Of course this was all supposed to wait until tomorrow…but it seemed even the calm shaman could get nervous.

Bellion sat uneasily on the table and pulled lightly at the garb that the medicine man required him to wear. He was allowed to keep on his accessories as they were part of his identity. He was grateful that they were acknowledging he was doing this more for them rather than himself.

Hank found the newest guest fascinating. He was obviously here only as a favor to the Professor. He was also very intrigued by the instruments surrounding him. He hid his smile of amusement behind his clipboard. He would run some body fluid tests and let the poor man go.

XXX

Bellion had then opted to be absent when Xavier and Hank met to discuss the results of his test. He was once again out in the gardens, meditating on his decision to let them explore his powers.

Hank looked over the tests in silence before taking off his glasses and looking evenly at the professor "His levels are incredibly healthy and as for the presence of X… it is in his system." He almost seemed disappointed at his own finding and then shrugged and said "I suppose there was no other explanation for his powers."

Xavier nodded his head in understanding at Hank's response. "Yes he also allowed me to take a look into his mind." He was lost in thought for a moment before he continued "His mind was like a complex web…spreading all around. I asked him to meditate as I observed and I could see his conscious follow different threads of the web."

Hank looked up at him "So what explanation do you have for this?"

Charles was thoughtful before he explained "I believe he is a telepath…very strangely, he does not open his mind to others, he instead uses his telepathic abilities when he meditates. When he is searching for answers he uses his telepathic ability helps him search for those answers." He folded his hands for a moment before continuing "Considering he has never been around other mutants… he as an incredible amount of control."

(Back to the Lab)

Scott nodded, knowing what Bellion had done while they discussed their results.

(Flashback)

Scott had finished his lessons for the day and was inspired by Bellion to go for a walk in the gardens. Before the mysterious Shaman had appeared Scott had never paid them much mind. Now he was able to appreciate the beauty of the gardens and wondered how he could have missed it before.

Bellion looked up from where he was laying. It was a lovely sunset and he was spread out on the grass absorbing the world around him. He had felt someone approaching and smiled in welcome as Scott came into view.

Scott saw the warm smile on Bellion's face and was surprised at his own reaction. He saw Bellion spread out on the grass, his tidy hair slightly disheveled from lying on the ground and his outfit of Kimono like folded cloth was slightly loosened; the sight made his heart skip. He collected himself with a smile and sat down next to Bellion "How did the tests go?"

The Shaman smiled and said "Your Medicine man is very kind and patient. I believe that he and the Professor are discussing the results now…I was not interested in what they had to say."

No matter how much Bellion said it Scott couldn't believe that a mutant would have no interest in what their powers were and what they could do. Though as he looked at Bellion now he wasn't surprised, it was Bellion after all.

He sighed and looked out on the school grounds, a comfortable silence floating between them as the sun started to sink lower. "The professor wants to visit an old friend tonight."

Bellion had smiled "That sounds pleasant…Jean and Storm are still after the Rouge correct?"

At Scott's nod Bellion laughed "Than it really will be only Logan and I tonight." He shook his head "I hope he finds the answers he is looking for soon…"

Scott didn't know if he was talking about the Professor or Logan but it was time for him to take the professor to his visit.

He laid a hand across Bellion's slender shoulders and said "Don't worry… We'll be back soon to save you from Logan." He laughed at the confused expression on the other's face and hurried back to the school. Leaving Bellion alone in the garden with his thoughts.

(End of Flashback)

Scott looked over to the Professor "What happened next? I took you for your visit right?"

Charles was quiet for a moment "Yes…but not right away I was dealing with a student's personal problem. He sighed as Scott moved to finish bandaging Hank whose wounds were almost finished.

(Flashback)

Charles had been watching out his favorite window, the one that looked out into the garden and was happy to spy the closeness that was growing between Scott and Bellion. Scott had no close friends besides Jean…and Bellion could certainly use someone he could trust.

He turned when he sensed he was no longer alone in his mind and was surprised to feel Jean entering with somber emotions. He knew that she was more insecure than she let on and reassured her _"Their closeness will only benefit them in the future."_

Jean shook her head, so disturbed by what she had just seen that she had no time to worry about how close Scott was growing with another. _"Professor…I saw something…But I don't understand what it was…"_

Xavier grew concerned and turned his full attention to her _"What is it Jean?"_ He knew Jean's abilities, but he also knew she had more inside her than others assumed.

Jean was quiet for a moment _"I saw…I saw myself standing somewhere with snow…There was a tidal wave coming towards me, the Blackbird was behind me and I knew that the wave would kill us all… Somehow I managed to get the Blackbird to safety and then the water closed around me."_

The Professor nodded solemnly _"We will talk about this more when you return… If more of these come to you inform me immediately."_ He could feel Jean's relief as she left his mind and he hoped his fears weren't true.

He looked up at Scott as he entered the room and smiled at the flushed expression on his face. He was glad to see one of his closest students growing and developing. He felt that warmth turn cold as he realized the possibilities that Jean's vision presented. "Let's go…" He said softy.

He didn't know what that vision meant… and he would wait for Jean's return before they explored it further.

(End Flashback)

After they were sure Hank would be alright they went through the school to find more clues about what had happened during their short absence. Whoever had attacked must have known that most of the X Men would be gone that night. The professor searched for any physic residue as Scott tried to bring the Security system back online.

He gave a small shout of joy when he recovered the security footage and started screening through the last recorded images. It seemed that whoever had attacked hadn't thought about security cameras.

His eyes immediately searched for Bellion and he felt his chest tighten when he watched the Shaman come around the corner and was faced with the intruders. "Well lookie here boys… we have ourselves a straggler"

Scott heard on the screen and felt his heart go cold as Bellion struggled futilely to get away. He watched as the men in black suits dragged the young man out. He was about to rewind back to just before he and the Professor left when he spotted a familiar face in the footage.

"Stryker."

Thank You so much for your patience! Hope this action packed chapter was a thrill!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I'm traveling right now so my updates will be a little sporadic…but please try to bear with me and enjoy the story!

Bellion woke up in a bright cold room. He shivered and tried to remember what had happened to him. His mind was in blinding pain from a headache. He couldn't understand why he was in this pain and during this moment of weakness his captor struck. He heard a rough slightly accented voice say "It's always better when they're awake."

There was a sharp burning pain in the back of his neck and then nothing.

XXX

Scott thought that there was never a time when the team had assembled faster. Soon almost everyone had arrived at the mansion. There was the addition of the rouge mutant whom Jean insisted was not dangerous. Storm supported this statement and so Scott had no choice but to let this 'Nightcrawler' in.

While Scott was informing the team what had happened the Professor was sitting in a quiet corner. It had been assumed that during the invasion Cerebro had been corrupted and he had no time to try to repair it. He was using all of his ability to focus and find Bellion. With the Shaman's power he was easier for the Professor to find than any of the other missing children. He was certain that when they found Bellion they would find the others as well.

Scott wrapped up just as the professor was coming out of his mediation "We still can't find Logan, but one of our vehicles is missing and it's safe to say he would have made sure to take as many students with him as he could." His fists clenched as he said "We have to find him."

Jean was silent as she watched her lover. She had not shared with him what she had seen. The Professor and she had decided it was best to wait until there was a calmer time to share the news. She felt her heart soften as she heard Scott's passionate words "We have to find him." She wondered if he even knew that he was really talking about Bellion.

She stepped forward, deciding that that revelation was something Scott would have to discover for himself. "If he took one of our vehicles he has a transmitter on him. We can follow the signal to his location."

XXX

Logan wished he had the time to slap Pyro upside the head for antagonizing the police who had come to 'rescue' the captured family. He knew there was no doubt that if the Police got them they would not walk away easily. He sighed and unsheathed his claws, he was tired from healing the bullet wound but it seemed that a hero's work was never done.

He was about to create a human shield for the kids to get them past the cops when the weather changed and he smiled at the familiar entrance. He looked up to see the jet lowering and the Police fell back as he hurried the students into the jet. He watched as Iceman gave one last look to his family. He wished that he had comforting words for the kid…but he best he could do was give him one last shove towards the Jet as they prepared to take off.

XXX

Scott watched Logan get on board and was surprised to see he only had three older students with him. He felt his trepidation grow, if that was all Logan was able to get free then their attacker must have been powerful and organized. He frowned and tried to organize a strategy with what he had. Of course it didn't take long for Logan to lock onto the one thing that would press Scott's buttons the most right now.

Logan looked around the jet, surprised by the new face but he didn't comment. He figured that the fragmented team had all been busy and they had other things to focus on right now. He frowned when he noticed there was one person missing "Where's the Shaman?"

Silence met his question. It was obvious at this point in time that those who were not on the jet were part of the group that was captured. Logan growled as no one responded and Jean said softly "He is assumed to be one of the ones that were captured."

Scott couldn't hold his silence "It's not assumed…we have footage of him being taken away."

Jean had wished that Scott would talk to her, they had a physic link but he wasn't responding to her soft inquiries and it seemed as if he had closed down her access for now. She sighed and looked to Logan, hoping to stop any rash comments he might want to share.

Logan snorted at the look Jean was giving him and shook his head "Spectacular… our impression on him gets better every passing day." He looked out the Jet's windows for a moment. He had no desire to look at Scott right now. He wouldn't admit it but even though the Shaman's unflappable calm irritated him. He respected and could even see himself liking the Shaman. Of course that was of very little use right now.

XXX

The Professor led them to an abandoned dam in the wilds of Canada. He said that Bellion's mutant signal was strong, hopefully an indicator that the Shaman was not in bad condition, and the same hopefully went for the lost students as well.

They landed the Jet and observed the area for ideas on a possible strategy. Scott frowned, wondering what could possibly be found here. It looked as though no one had been in the location for over a decade. He realized that just because above ground was abandoned, didn't mean that underground was in the same state.

Their speculation was interrupted when a helicopter landed next to them and one of the last people Scott wanted to see stepped out. Magneto.

Magneto looked over the assembled X men and said "Oh… it seems that I am too late to inform you of the plans Charles…my deepest apologies." He smirked as he watched the irritation he caused amongst the X men.

Xavier didn't respond; he knew his old friend well. Magneto was truly sorry he hadn't been able to stop the attack on the school. If anything he assumed that all the X men had been taken and had come in some attempts to perhaps help them.

"It is unfortunate; however what is done is done… now we can only try to get the children back safely." Xavier looked Eric directly in the eyes as he spoke. He didn't care if Magneto was here to help them or attack those who had attacked the school. He just knew better not get in the way of rescuing the children.

Eric got the message loud and clear and said "Of course Charles." He took another look at the X Men. They had Storm, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Wolverine, Beast, Rouge, the Professor, two young men who were probably students, and a blue fellow standing to the side of Storm looking as though he would rather not be there.

He only had himself and Mystique, but he was certain that with this group nothing inside could possibly stand a chance against them. He looked to Cyclops, knowing that he was the team leader and smirked as he asked "So what's the plan?"

XXX

With Mystique's help they were able to get through the first doors. Her impersonation got them through the doors. However Stryker knew his own work too well. They were attacked but were able to drive them back and were making their way to the control room.

Scott was surprised when the soldiers fell back so quickly. He was sure that they would put up more resistance. The fact that they didn't made Scott suspicious. His mental alarms when berserk when Stryker came out to meet them personally alone.

Scott stepped in front of his team. He didn't need the pointed looks he received from either the Professor or Magneto to know that this was some sort of a trap. He narrowed his eyes through the ruby quartz and demanded "What do you want Stryker?"

The man laughed at Scott's direct approach, the X men leader thought it was disturbing how the man could look so truly happy at the prospect of kidnapping innocents and children. He waited for the man to finish and then wished he had kept laughing when he heard what he had to say.

Stryker looked at the assorted creatures before him. He would do his best to save his creation, after all Logan had been a very expensive investment and he was certain there were a few uses left they could get from him. He decided a few of them were valuable enough to keep alive, as long as they were under his strict control of course. That reminded him… "What do I want? I merely want to restore the natural order…" He gave another laugh and then added "OH… but there is someone I am certain you want to meet."

Scott held his breath, preparing himself for whatever Stryker might throw their way. Magneto had told them of the drug Stryker had developed. The one he had used in order to gain the location and knowledge of the school.

Magneto would get his revenge for being used by such a tool. He had been taken unawares and had almost been returned to prison but Mystique had ensured his escape. He clenched his fists, feeling the metal hum around him in eager answer. He would get his dues soon.

A figure moved in the shadows next to Stryker and slowly stepped forward into the yellow light. Scott felt his heart ache at the sight of Bellion's beautiful eyes so cold and empty. He knew then that Bellion was under the influence of whatever mind altering drug he had concocted.

He began firmly telling himself that the person before him was not the gentle Shaman he had come to know over these past few months…this was a weapon… one that was being used against him. This had worked before when team members had turned or were forced to fight against him…however this time the ritual was less convincing than usual.

The professor looked in shock at the controlled Shaman "How is this possible? He should be strong enough to resist the effects…" The professor had not shared with the rest of the team his findings on Bellion's abilities, Bellion was a stronger telepath than he was, but had honed his power uniquely through his meditation rituals.

Stryker laughed and ran his hand though Bellion's silky snow white hair making the ornaments twinkle with the movement. His words were thoughtful as he said "Ah yes… he is much stronger than I had first assumed."

He shook his head "It took a few tries…but we finally found a combination that worked… With a certain mutant's help we were able to trap his mind in a world of illusion. While his conscious was distracted his body responded well to the drugs and his subconscious was defenseless." He laughed and said "Though I'm afraid the process was rather painful for him…he doesn't seem to feel a thing now…"

Scott stepped forward and would have done something he could later regret if Jean hadn't calmly placed her hand on his shoulder to pull him back. He took a deep breath to bring himself back under control; but it seemed they would not be getting that reprieve.

Stryker smirked at the assembled group "Mutant 324-2209…Attack." Bellion acted on his command, pulling two blades from the folds of his costume that had never been seen before.

Scott barely had time to respond with a defensive block as Bellion came swinging at him. He grunted with pain but the blades didn't cut through his suit. He was surprised that the Shaman carried such weapons. He remembered seeing the strange handles before in the costume, but had thought they were more of his shaman tools.

He had no time to think but the thought crossed his mind that Bellion could have used those blades before. When he was taken from his home, when the Professor refused to let him go, even when he was getting his medical exam he could have used them to force his freedom, but didn't. That more than anything else told him of the Shaman's character.

Jean watched as Scott was forced to defend against the person she suspected he was beginning to care deeply for "Professor what should we do?" She asked desperate for advice on the dilemma that they were facing.

Magneto snorted and rolled his eyes "He is an enemy of course and should be treated as such. If you can't bring yourselves to harm him at least incapacitate him for the time being."

This answer was met with outrage from the X men, all except Logan who seemed both thoughtful and annoyed by the situation.

The Professor shook his head "We mustn't bring him to more harm… to do so will only give him further reason to distrust us."

While the Professor and the X men were distracted with the situation they didn't see Magneto turn to Mystique with a dark knowing smile on his lips as he said "Exactly."

Thank you so much for your patience with this story! Like I said I am traveling and will do my best to update as much as I can!


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you for the great reviews! They really encourage me! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Bellion's mind was trapped in a world of pain. Images that he had long ago banished from his mind were flooding him until he could think of nothing else. His father was a common image that he saw. He and his mother's crying face. He felt another wave of pain as a memory filled him.

_"What kind of son have you given me Karlin? He sits and stars at the sky all day! He makes no weapons…he has no desire to learn how to hunt… What use is he?"_

_ Bellion watches his past unfold before him as his beautiful mother hurries to cover the ears of his younger self. It doesn't matter. His mother tried to protect him but he always knew that his father resented having him as a son._

_ "He is marked as the next Shaman! He will become important to the tribe…give him time." As she speaks she strokes the younger Bellion's loose white hair. Shamans were 'marked' by unusual features and since the day of his birth Bellion's snow white hair gave him one path in life. At that time he had only earned two small ornaments rather than the numerous ones he wore today._

_ His father shook his head, his body broad with strength, easily marking him as the lead hunter for the tribe. He was one of the Chief's most trusted men and while in the eyes of the rest of the tribe he was a proud and caring father. Only Bellion and his Mother knew of his anger._

_ The younger Bellion pretends he hears nothing as he continues to look at the clouds. His mentor says that he can use the universe to seek out answers and he looks at a passing cloud and wonders if he will ever make his father proud._

_ He begins to see a vision that has promise but it is crushed when he can hear his father's muffled voice say "He is not … and never will be my son."_

XXX

Scott dodged another vicious stab in his direction from Bellion as his mind tried to find a solution to this problem. There was very little time to actually made a decision, and his choices were limited. He could either hurt Bellion…or kill him.

Scott knew that killing had never been and never would be an option for him. So his only realistic action would be to incapacitate Bellion. That way they could complete their mission of rescuing the children and then find a way to reverse the effects of the drugs and torture he had endured. Somehow…

He knew that one of the most important parts of being an effective leader was being able to make the correct decision quickly. He closed his eyes behind his visor as he made his choice. It was one of the rare moments that he was tempted to abuse his position as leader and order one of the other mutants to take out Bellion.

However…he could not do that. It was partially his fault that the intruders were able to bypass his security and break into the school. It was his responsibility to help Bellion in any way that he could…even if that meant hurting him for the time being.

He waited for the controlled Shaman to come close and he reached forward and pulled Bellion against him as he pressed his fingers deftly against a sensitive nerve in the neck. He appeased his conscious as he watched as Bellion slipped painlessly into unconsciousness.

He gently cradled the Shaman against his chest before Hank came forward to carefully take him. He turned his narrowed eyes to Stryker only to find the man missing. He knew that Bellion was nothing more than a diversion and that thought only increased his age. That the gentle Shaman had been tainted in such a way as only a minor part of the corrupted man's plan.

He didn't hesitate as they followed the only path left to them and try to rescue the children. The rest of the team followed quickly making sure to protect Hank as they moved so he could begin a basic assessment of the Shaman.

XXX

Logan found himself falling to the back of the moving group, making sure they were covered from behind as his mind went over what had happened. He had been surprised at his own reaction when Magneto had pointed out they had no choice but to neutralize the Shaman.

He had found himself both interested in what course of action the pompous leader would take; and irritated that it was the calm Shaman that was in such a position.

What surprised him even more was the rush of rage he felt as Scott took the correct course of action. Watching the Shaman go limp and weak affected him more than he had thought. He wanted to tear off Scott's hands himself but he snapped out of it as Hank had come into his vision.

Logan wondered where these emotions were coming from. He was only just accepting the fact that he could stand the Shaman. Because of his lifestyle he usually wasn't fond of people who just let life happen to them.

Bellion was the type to just let the punches of life roll off of him while Logan would give a few right hooks back. It took him time but he had come to admire that trait of the Shaman. It was admirable in its own way. Logan's life was a constant struggle against a rushing river, while Bellion seemed to easily float on the surface of chaos.

It made him wonder just where he had learned that skill, and what had possibly caused him to need it.

XXX

Scott found himself looking back at Hank more than once; and not to check his position. His gaze constantly fell to the immobile form in his arms. His heart clenched every time he saw Bellion's slack emotionless face and he found himself asking 'How could I do it?'

Soon the tunnel led them to what he assumed was the outside of the motherboard for the underground facilities system. They used Mystique to take Stryker's place as they made orders that would make the man's task of getting to the children more difficult. While at the same time giving them a key to the hole they were being kept.

He hoped for Stryker's sake there was a way to undo the mess he had made of Bellion's mind. If not…Scot wasn't sure what he was going to do. That in itself was a shock to him. He always knew what he was going to do… he always had a plan of action and a course to take. Why had meeting Bellion changed that?

XXX

Xavier found the children that were being held and a quick glance through their minds told him that they were all frightened, but safe and well.

Looking through the guards they had come across he had been horrified to find that Stryker wanted to create a mutant army that was under his control. With them he planned on creating panic and chaos giving the President no choice but to take decisive action against Mutants everywhere.

He shook his head and wondered if the man could see that it was own grief that was causing his reckless and harmful actions. Charles doubted it, being a telepath gave one a unique insight into people's actions. The perspective was often hard for the person themselves to see or even understand.

They found the children and Magneto destroyed the door. An alarm sounded but they were already headed back for the jet. Magneto and Mystique pulled away. They had helped the X men as much as they could… they still had their own plans to fulfill.

Charles understood their choice and bowed his head in thanks for their help restoring the children. He knew that Eric had more of his humanity in him than he liked to think. However in its rare appearance it could be brilliant when it showed through.

XXX

Magneto watched Charles and the children run to safety and found himself wishing them well. He honestly appreciated Charles's vision…and at one time thought it to be the hope of the future. Time and humanity had shown him that Charles's dream would never work as long as people like Stryker, mutant hating humans, were in the world.

He turned to Mystique and said graciously "I believe there is a serum we need to collect."

Mystique smirked at her malevolent leader and followed him down another hall.

Magneto had no time to think about the damage to the door he caused, or the fact that the way he did it had accidently caused a tear through one of the main support beams. The alarm sounded later, but seemed to blend in with the other alarms that were wailing at this point.

XXX

The X men made it to the Jet and Scott never thought that he would be happier to see the machine. With the children safe at the mansion the Professor and Hank could begin their work on cleaning Bellion's system and his mind.

It wasn't until Storm took the controls that panic started to rise "Something is wrong. We can't lift off…"

Scott frowned; it was true that the Jet had been through much during this span of time. However he wondered what had caused it to malfunction in such a way. He wasn't too concerned, they could hold this ground if they needed to while the repairs were done.

His sense of urgency was quickened when the saw what one of the alarms had been about as Rouge spotted the large cracks in the dam that had formed and were now tearing apart. "What should we do?" He heard whispered from the back… He didn't know…

XXX

Jean was watching with wide eyes filled with fear and understanding as the Dam began to break apart. The water would consume the valley and everything in it. The jet wouldn't be able to withstand the pressure and most…if not all of them… would drown in the flood.

She knew then with earth shattering realization what her vision had been about. She was meant to do this…she was meant to save everyone and only at the cost of her life. She found herself kneeling by Bellion who was laid out on one of the benches and carefully strapped in.

"Hello…" She whispered softly as she gently brushed some of his fallen hair out of his face. "I didn't realize how much I have to say to you before now… I hope you can hear me….please take care of him for me."

She felt hot tears begin to well up in her eyes but continued "He needs someone…and I'm afraid that I always needed him more than he needed me… Maybe I wasn't strong enough or too selfish."

She shook her head, it was past too late for regrets now "He really is stubborn… he'll be broken for a while because of what I have to do…but please be there for him…" She clutched Bellion's cold limp hand for a moment before looking at Nightcrawler "Teleport me out of here and then come right back understand?"

Scott looked down at the control panel going through every program he could think of to restart the jet. It shocked him when the Jet came to life, but understanding suddenly came crushing down on him like a cold shower as he looked out the window and saw Jean standing and concentrating deeply. Outside of the jet.

"Jean!" He gasped realizing that she was the reason the controls were coming back online. He turned to Storm and said sharply "Take us down! We are not leaving without her."

It became clear then that this was not a choice for her. Storm had no control as the Jet continued to rise up into the air and the giant wave of water came crashing towards them. Nightcrawler's ability wouldn't let him transport to the outside, Jean was holding everyone where they were. Scott wondered what Jean had planned and the sickening feeling deepened when he saw the wave slow down.

Jean was doing all of this, but she wouldn't have been able to concentrate enough in the Jet to do it. He felt tears beginning to trail out of his eyes as he whispered softly "Jeannie."

He felt her softly enter his mind and clutched to her transmission _"Scott I have to do this…please let me. I love you. Don't worry, you'll be happy. I know it."_

Scott had no time to reply as the connection shut down and he watched from a fading distance as the wave of water swallowed the valley and everything in it.

More to come! Hope you enjoyed the update!


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay! I am no longer traveling but am getting into a new schedule so I will do updates about as often as I can! Good news! We are just about half way through the story if not more!

Bellion's face fluttered with discomfort for a moment. The movement behind his lids showed that he was slowly coming to before they lifted and then closed because of the bright light. He gave a soft groan as he felt the hard bed beneath him. When he realized the surface he was on he sat up and was careful to look away from the light, confusion filled him as he tried to get his thoughts back in order. What had happened?

He looked around the lab, hadn't he already done his medical tests with Hank? Why was he still here? Then he remembered…yes he finished his tests with Hank…he left…He winced as a sharp pain in his head distracted his thoughts. He was shaky as he slid his feet over the side of the table; yes…yes he had left…the Garden…the Mansion… the Children!

Panic filled him as he looked around, the children…they had been attacked! People had come to take them away and he had tried to reach them in time...There was another sharp jolt of pain to his head. No…he didn't reach them in time…he was taken. His eyes went wide as the third piercing pain forced him to remember all that had happened…everything he had done. It was like a film speed up in his mind as he rolled over his actions. He felt tears of shame coursing down his cheeks as he bowed his head. Someone's words echoing though his mind in a familiar voice that he somehow instinctively knew was lost forever _"Please take care of him for me…please be there for him." _There was more that had been said, but those two phrases confirmed his fears. The lovely Jean Grey was dead.

XXX

Scott found himself wandering aimlessly through the halls of the school. When they first returned he had been so angry that he had spent nearly all of his time in the battle room. Then when the Professor had put the stone in the gardens honoring Jean Grey's name he would haunt the graveside. Time he spent talking to her endlessly for hours.

Now however he couldn't stand seeing her name engraved on that cold stone. Reminding him that she was now forever out of his reach. He knew that they hadn't been perfect, that they had their issues who hadn't? The fact that they had grown slightly distant from each other only meant that they had things to fix, nothing was broken. Now the time for that had all passed, he would never find out what started that division, what secrets Jean Grey had been hiding from him…now as he was more ghost than man. His only comfort had been the thought that at least her sacrifice hadn't been in vain. They had all been saved and Xavier had alerted the president the truth of the matter, putting the fate of the future of mutant's into his hands. They had not been disappointed, but it did have a cost.

Recently now he had spent more and more of his time outside of the medical bay. Staring through the frosted windows but never entering. Jean Grey was not the only one who had made heavy sacrifices. Bellion…He couldn't even finish the thought of what Bellion had been through. He realized then that he did have atonement to make, and that he could not do it by standing outside of the room when the person inside was all alone.

He had lost Jean Grey, but there was someone alive who still needed him…someone he could help. Steeled by this realization he opened the door and stepped in. He looked around the room hoping that Bellion would wake soon so that he wouldn't have to be monitored and could be moved back to his rooms. Or rather…Scott thought with a little smile, the gardens and tree he spent so much time in. Lost in these thoughts it took him a moment to notice that the bed that had held Bellion was empty. The sheets carefully folded and the equipment monitoring him shut off. He felt panic seize his heart. Where was Bellion?

XXX

Bellion had been grateful to not run into anyone on his way to the gardens. He couldn't face them right now his shame was too great. He didn't know what had happened to him, but he did remember pain and anger filling him. He had attacked them, attacked Scott. He felt more tears trace down his dark cheeks. He was disgraced.

His walking had been slow and painful to the garden. His body sore from lack of use. He sat down at the familiar bench and breathed deeply as he noticed the new stone that had been placed next to it. Jean Grey's stone with the X-Men symbol proudly displayed. He knelt down, wincing in pain but ignoring it, and traced the words with his fingers, his tears darkening the stone as they fell. He closed his eyes and honored her in the ritual he had used to honor his own people's fallen warriors, chanting softly even as he wondered if he had the right to do his duties anymore. A disgraced shaman was one unfit to lead his people, and there was only one way to atone.

XXX

Scott had alerted the professor to Bellion's disappearance but asked him not to tell anyone else. Scott doubted that Bellion would appreciate being besieged by people at the moment…he could only imagine what the gentle soul must be feeling. He looked up when the Professor opened his eyes "He is in the gardens…his usual bench. His mood is very dark so please…be careful"

Scott thanked the Professor quickly and turned to leave in such a rush that he didn't notice the small smile of hope that curved the Professor's lips.

He wondered why he had not thought to go there first. Bellion could always be found there, he tried not to berate himself as he came up over the slight rise. And there found Bellion on his knees before Jean's stone. He held back rushing forward, Bellion was chanting with his eyes closed as he knelt before her stone and he didn't want to interrupt. He marveled that even through the pain Bellion was feeling at this moment that he had taken the time to do something for someone else. Scott had not been so selfless in dealing with his own pain. His visits to Jean's stone had been to vent his anger and grief, asking her 'why' and telling her all the things he never said before.

Bellion had finished his chanting and seemed to be murmuring soft words in his own language to the stone before he brought his head up from the stone and then Scott saw the tears that had stained his face. Bellion had always been so composed that even though he felt things deeply they never reflected on his face. Seeing the tears glisten on his dark skin brought home the emotional turmoil he must be in. His feet moved with a will of their own and he found himself next to Bellion, drawing the slender man into his embrace.

XXX

Bellion was startled when he felt arms wrap around him tightly and pull him back into a muscled chest. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see it was Scott. He was silent for a moment but then as Scott released him he bowed his head and looked away. There were many things he wanted to say to the Leader, but he no longer thought that he had the right.

Scott noticed the quick withdrawal of Bellion from him and gently urged Bellion to look up at him "I saw you mourning and I … I didn't mean to invade your space if that troubled you I'm sorry."

Bellion could hardly understand that Scott felt as if he had been the one in the wrong. He quickly shook his head and wanted to ease the warrior "No…I was merely here to express my sorrow and thanks for her bravery… I didn't mean to stop you from visiting as well. I will go now." He stiffly began to move but he was once again stopped.

Scott reached forward and took Bellion's arm, physically stopping him from leaving "No I…I didn't come here to see her… I think I've said everything that I needed too…" He shook his head, not wanting to burden Bellion with his process of grieving his lover. "I came to find you." He said finally.

The shaman looked up at him in surprise. He had not been overly shocked to meet with Scott at the mourning stone but he was now aware that Scott had specifically come looking for _him. _ He shook his head and looked away "If it is to tell me that my presence is no longer desired I fully understand…I myself have a hard time enduring my company."

His words brought confusion to Scott who looked at him in surprise and then with slow understanding. He moved his grip from Bellion's arm to his shoulders and gave him a not so gentle shake "I came to see if you were alright… You cannot leave now we don't know what effects that drug have had on you yet."

Shocked eyes looked up into his own ruby visor as they shed a few more precious tears "How can you stand to be near me? I _attacked _you…" Bellion turned to look away again but once more his face was held firm by a gentle grasp.

"That was not your choice! You were not in control of yourself how can you hold blame for your actions when they _were not your choice! _"Scott sighed and shook his head again, wondering if he could explain this before the Shaman's grief over his actions brought more scars onto that pure soul.

"That drug was forced on you. No mutant or hell even person we've ever encountered as been able to hold off its effects. What makes you think that you could? I just want to know that you're okay." Scott spoke the last part softly as if he hadn't been ready to say those words yet but knew that he needed to.

Bellion's eyes slowly looked up again into his visor as he said softly "I have dishonored my ancestors, my tribe, and my mentor…Those swords were never meant to be used for aggression but for defense and the protecting of _life. _I use them to cut the plants that I need for my rituals and to help heal the sickly…" He shook his head "The only blood they should have ever drawn in harm should have been my own."

It was Scott's turn to be surprised, though he had assumed that the blades had such a use he was taken aback by the last words the shaman had spoken. "What do you mean?" His tone went darker in warning even though he himself wasn't aware of it.

Bellion continued, knowing that Scott wouldn't understand but he had to explain none the less. The warrior was being kind in trying to set aside his own grief and comfort him but he knew that he could never really be forgiven because of his actions. "It is said that when the tribe is in dire need and there are no other options that a Shaman's Sacrifice can bring new beginning and hope…or if I ever committed such sin that I could not be forgiven. Those blades were intended to end my life if ever such a time came."

Scott shook his head at the words Bellion was saying. He was mentally brought back to when they first met and didn't speak the same language. "No…You can't do that."

Scott reached forward to take the blades from Bellion as if afraid that any moment the Shaman would take his own life right before Scott's eyes. He frowned when his hands only met soft fabric at Bellion's sides "Where are they?" His tone was harsh as he demanded and then the answer came to him when he realized the fabric that he was holding was wet.

He slowly looked down, his face frozen in horror and realization as he looked down and saw a handle sticking from Bellion's stomach and a large blossom of blood spreading out. He brought his gaze up to Bellion's own and realized now those eyes were dimming with pain.

Bellion took a deep breath and reached forward to touch Scott's cheek, unaware of the small amount of blood on his fingertips he said "I discarded them as they have forsaken their path just as I had forsaken mine…this paltry substitute will have to do. I hope that this path may atone for your beloved's death. I'm afraid she requested a task from me that I am unfit to do." Only once he finished did the fragile shaman close his eyes and finally succumb to pain as he went still in Scott's arms. The last thing he heard were the warrior's frantic calls for help.

NOT the last chapter (that'd be just mean!) More to come and hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 9 Final

Thanks for your patience! Please enjoy this final chapter!

Scott was numb as he stood above the pale still form of Bellion. He reached forward and held the slender man's hand firmly in his own, trying to ignore the fact that he was trembling as he did so. He had carried Bellion to Hank as fast as he was able and it almost wasn't fast enough.

The Professor had met them in the lab and seemed as disturbed as the rest of them at Bellion's actions. He shook his head "How did this happen…he didn't seem so…" He wasn't able to finish the sentence as they looked down at the weak young man.

Hank was able to give them some insight as he said softly "It is possible that he didn't appear in great distress because he wasn't…to him it was a matter of course, he had his regrets and that's what you picked up on professor…" He shook his head "It is something ingrained in him through culture; I doubt that anything will change the way he thinks."

Scott heard that and tightened his lips but said nothing as he thought that one way or another he would change Bellion's way of thinking. He took a seat and absently heard Hank say that all Bellion needed now was rest. The two left the room leaving Scott alone with his thoughts and Bellion.

Scott took the time and silence to study over Bellion and he realized that the dead were dead. There was nothing he could do for them except come to terms with the loss and be there for those who were still living. What if he had lost Bellion today?

That thought stopped him cold. He had only now realized the amount of time in his life Bellion consumed. They had their talks, they walked through the garden, they spent many hours together even before Jean died. His grip tightened as he tried to come to terms with what his emotions were telling him.

A gruff voice broke his line of thinking when it said "Hold that hand any tighter and you'll end up breaking it bub."

Scott looked up and was not surprised to see Logan standing there, or that he apparently entered silently. He said nothing and turned his attention back to Bellion still struggling with himself.

Wolverine studied him for a moment and was surprised at the anger that the picture before him evoked. He growled and said roughly "You know he wouldn't be in here now if you hadn't ignored him…" It was crueler than he usually was, but being human even Logan couldn't control the darker parts of his personality.

Scott looked up sharply and his lips pressed together furiously as he said tightly "I know… I'm going to fix that."

Logan stepped closer and narrowed his eyes as he said angrily "Or maybe you'd be better off leaving him alone." He shook his head and gestured to the bandages around Bellion's midsection "He's banged up big time because of you…he did that for _you._"

Scott stood up in one fluid motion and grabbed Logan by his collar and pushed him against the wall in a surprising show of strength "How about you back off?" He said furiously giving Logan a shake to warn him off.

Logan however wasn't going to back down and said "What so that you can kill him off with the way you treat him? We all see how that worked for Jean didn't it?"

There was a cold silence echoing in the room before Scott saying slowly "Are you saying that Jean thought sacrificing herself would save us all because I ignored her?" He didn't raise his voice but the tone conveyed his feelings perfectly.

Logan took a step forward and said "Well maybe if you hadn't ignored her she would have found another way. Now you're doing the same thing to him and it almost ended the same!"

As they argued they were not aware that they were no longer alone as Bellion slowly became conscious. He was surprised by the amount of pain he was in. He had always comforted the dying saying that death was peace from pain. Had he lied? Now however he realized he was not in the afterlife but in Hanks Lab once again. He frowned, how had he gotten here?

He looked up when he heard harshly spoken words and saw Scott and Logan baring their teeth at each other and wondered what had been the cause of this feud. He had never met any other people who were more inclined to constantly aggravate each other. He was weary and so he relaxed back against the bed still trying to understand how he managed to get here.

Scott had noticed the movement and turned his attention away from Logan for a minute and instead focused it on Bellion. He sat down next to the Shaman and was careful not to startle him as he reached forward and touched his cheek "How are you feeling?"

Bellion took a slow breath as he said softly "I am filled with shame that I did not manage to atone for your loss."

Scott blinked at the truth he could hear in the Shaman's words and his anger returned to him in full as he reached forward and said firmly as he forced Bellion to look at him. "I still don't understand why you did that…did you think that would make me happy?"

Bellion was surprised at the anger he heard in Scott's tone, but instead of him being upset for Bellion failing to atone it seemed that he was upset that he had tried to atone. Now more than ever he missed the simplicity of his home and life in the village.

While this exchange was taking place Logan had been watching closely and sighed as he shook his head. It seemed as if it was useless to ever think that there would be a way to change the Shaman's nature to take all blame unto himself whether or not it was truly his fault or even if there was no possible way for him to stop it.

Logan continued to watch their exchange and decided to leave, he was in no mood to talk civilly to Scott any longer and he was very sure that his foul temper would do nothing to reassure Bellion that they were truly happy that he was still amongst the living.

Bellion saw Logan leave and wondered if his presence disturbed the warrior that much. He was once again pulled out of his train of thought when Scott's firm grip forced him to look at his face again. He could feel the fury through those eyes even though he couldn't see them. What surprised him was also the aura of concern that was permeating the entire warrior's tense form.

There was a cosmic moment that passed between the two as they stared into each other's eyes and Scott said simply "The only thing that would make me happy is if you stayed here with me…"

Bellion's eyes went wide and much to his confusion he was on longer able to think as Scott lowered his lips slowly to the Shaman's. As if he was afraid that to move faster would make him panic and he would lose his chance to touch him forever.

After the moment passed and Scott pulled away he was surprised that there was only warmth and understanding in the Shaman's eyes as Bellion whispered softly, almost so softly that Scott couldn't hear him even though he was mere inches from those lips "So that's what she meant…"

Scott didn't understand what that meant, but it seemed as if the Shaman's panic had been eased and something inside of him was satisfied by this turn of events. That theory was confirmed when Bellion moved forward and gently initiated his own kiss, "Thank You." He whispered.

Their lips moved slowly, testing this new ground and slowly Scott began to increase the pace as the desire and want he had been keeping tightly reigned began to slip free.

Outside the window an owl that had been watching the entire exchange flew away and returned to its base.

Mystic returned to her usual form and looked at confusion at Magneto "They were kissing." Her tone revealed the disbelief she felt.

Magneto's eyebrow rose when he heard this and then withdrew into himself to think deeply for a moment. "How is this possible…?" He thought to himself. "He should despise them…they took him away from his home and refuse to allow him to return? We even had that telepathic place those false visions into his mind…how?"

Mystique was just as puzzled as her master, but then again, neither of them would ever be able to understand the limitless goodness and faith the human spirit could possess.

THANK YOU So much for enjoying this story! I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
